listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
X-Men
X-Men is a series of superhero films about mutants. Some, like the X-Men, believe humans and mutants can coexist, others, like the Brotherhood, hate humans. X-Men Origins: Wolverine *John Howlett - Shot by Thomas Logan. *Thomas Logan - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *Chris Bradley - Killed by Sabretooth (going by his original name Victor Creed) with his claws. *Heather Hudson - Shot by Agent Zero. *Travis Hudson - Shot by Agent Zero. *Agent Zero - Blown up inside his helicopter by Wolverine igniting a trail of fuel with his claws. *Fred Dukes / Blob - Killed offscreen by Sabretooth. *John Wraith - Killed when Sabretooth grabbed his spine by holding his claws where he was about to teleport to. *General Munson - Stabbed by William Stryker with a knife. *Kayla Silverfox - Shot by one of Stryker's men, mortally wounding her. Deadpool was seemingly killed by Wolverine, but a post credits scene reveals that he is still alive. Note: This film is presumably non-canon as it is contradicted by events of Days of Future Past and The Wolverine. Original timeline The events of these films, possible exception of The Wolverine, were erased when Mystique decided not to kill Trask. X-Men: Days of Future Past (past) *Bolivar Trask - Shot in the head by Mystique. (this was prevented due to time travel) X-Men *Henry Guyrich - Killed offscreen by Sabretooth. It was believed that he was mauled by a bear. *Senator Robert Kelly - Transformed into a mutant by Magneto with his machine, which had a negative side effect, turning him to water. *Toad - Struck by Storm with lightning, sending him flying over the edge to watery grave. *'Victor Creed (Sabretooth)' - Blasted over the edge of the Statue of Liberty by Cyclops, crashing through the boat below. X2: X-Men United *Mr. Laurio - Iron injected into his blood by Mystique, and was killed when his iron blood was torn out by Magneto so he could escape his plastic prison. *Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike) - Injected by Wolverine with adamantium, killing her when the metal cooled. *Sergeant Lyman - Killed along with the rest of Stryker's men when Magneto used his power to pull the pins off their grenades, causing them to explode. *Jason Stryker - Killed by falling rubble as a result of Jean Grey inadvertently damaging the dam while fighting a brainwashed Cyclops. *'William Stryker' - Chained to a wall by Magneto and Wolverine, killed when the dam burst and flooded the area. Xavier implies that the sheer mass and pressure of the water obliterated him outright rather than drowning him. X-Men: The Last Stand *''Scott Summers (Cyclops)'' - Destroyed by Phoenix with her power. *Spike - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *Phat - Frozen by Bobby, then shattered by Colossus. (Only seen in a deleted scene) *''Charles Xavier (Professor X)''- Disintegrated by Phoenix after enraging her. His mind survived and was later moved into another body. *Dr. Rao - Killed by Kid Omega with his spikes. *Callisto - Thrown against a metal fence then zapped by Storm with electricity, electrocuting her. *Kid Omega (Quill) - Destroyed by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *Arclight - Destroyed by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *'Juggernaut' - Presumably destroyed by Phoenix's disintegration wave, as he was unconscious in the lab at the time it was destroyed. *'Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix)' - Stabbed in the stomach by Wolverine with his claws. Logan was very hesitant but was forced to kill her. The Wolverine *Shingen Yashida - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *Harada - Stabbed by Yashida with a burning sword. *Viper - Suspended by her throat by Yukio with a wire, then killed when Yukio set a counterweight to collide with her head *'Ichiro Yashida' - Thrown over the mountainside by Wolverine X-Men: Days of Future Past (future) *''Hank McCoy (Beast)'' - Was killed before the events shown in the future. (Original timeline) *''Ororo Munroe (Storm)'' - Stabbed and thrown over a cliff by sentinels. (Original timeline) *Lucas Bishop - Blew himself up while sentinels were shooting him with lasers, taking some of them with him.(Original timeline) *Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Colossus) - Torn in two by sentinels. (Original timeline) *James Jonathan Proudstar (Warpath) - Head blasted off by a sentinel with a laser. (Original timeline) *Roberto "Bobby" da Costa (Sunspot) - Stabbed by a sentinel. (Original timeline) *Clarice Ferguson (Blink) - Stabbed by three sentinels. (Original timeline) *'Erik Lensherr (Magneto)' - Stabbed by a stray piece of Sentinel from when he and Storm blew up some Sentinels, mortally wounding him. (Original timeline) *''Bobby Drake (Iceman)'' - Destroyed by sentinels with lasers. (Original timeline) *'Sentinel's' - Erased from existence when Mystique chose to not shoot Nixon. (Revised timeline) New Timeline Note: Those in First Class and set before Days of Future Past, as well as those in the prologue of Apocalypse, stand in the original timeline as well. X-Men: First Class *Mrs. Lensherr - Shot by Sebastian Shaw *Colonel Bob Hendry - Destroyed by Shaw with energy he absorbed from a grenade. *Man in Black - Dropped from a great height by Azazel. *Darwin - Destroyed when Shaw forced energy he absorbed from Havok down his throat. *'Sebastian Shaw' - Killed when Magneto sent a Nazi coin through his brain. Between First Class and Days of Future Past *Azazel - Viral marketing says he was shot by operatives of Project Wideawake, but the film shows him to have been experimented on by Trask (as his autopsy file is seen, and if he was killed as the viral marketing says, his body would have decayed before Trask Industries was founded, implying that his canon death is at the hands of Trask). *Angel Salvadore - Viral marketing says she was shot by operatives of Project Wideawake, but the film shows her to have been experimented on by Trask (as her autopsy file is seen). *Emma Frost - Experimented on and killed by Trask (seeking mutant DNA to use for creating sentinels) *Banshee - Experimented on and killed by Trask *Riptide - Presumably experimented on and killed by Trask X-Men: Apocalypse *Famine - Accidently killed herself while defending Apocalypse. (Takes place before the film) *War - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place before the film) *Pestilence - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid.(Takes place before the film) *Death - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place before the film) *Blob - Slashed in the head by Angel at a fight club. *''Nina Gurzsky'' - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an Arrow. *''Magda Gurzsky'' - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an Arrow. *Polish Officers - Throats slashed by Magneto using his daughters locket. *''Alex Summers (Havoc)'' - During the kidnapping of Xavier, Alex attempted to stop Apocalypse with a powerful energy blast. Apocalypse dodged the blast, causing it to hit a generator. The resulting explosion kills Alex. Scott finds his body later. *Weapon X Soldiers - Slashed by Wolverine. *'Warren Worthington III (Angel)' - Attempted to attack the X-Men on their jet. He lunged at Night Crawler, who teleported before Angel reached him. He was then trapped inside the jet and was killed when it crashed into the ground below. *'En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse)' - Attempted to kidnap Xavier again. However Magneto, Cyclops and Storm defended him and weakened Apocalypse. With his armour removed, Jean Grey used her Dark Phoenix powers to disintegrate him. Deadpool *Mutate - Accidently killed when Deadpool burned the facility they where in. *The Recruiter - Killed off screen by Deadpool. *Bandhu - Killed when Dopinder crashed into a truck. *Weapon X Mercenaries - Killed by Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. *Angel Dust - Killed in explosion caused by Negasonic Teenage Warhead *'Francis Freeman (Ajax)' - Shot by Deadpool. Logan *Mystique - Is dead by 2029. (It was mentioned that some of the X-Men were among seven mutants killed by one of Charles's psychic seizures, though it isn't specified which ones nor how the others died) *Scott Summers (Cyclops) - Is dead by 2029. *Jean Grey - Is dead by 2029. *Ororo Munroe (Storm) - Is dead by 2029 *Hank McCoy (Beast) - Is dead by 2029 *Peter Maximoff (Quicksilver) - Is dead by 2029 *Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) - Is dead by 2029 *Colossus - Is dead by 2029 *Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Is dead by 2029 *Magneto - Presumed dead by 2029 *Gabriela Lopez - Shot offscreen by Pierce or Reavers *Store clerk - Killed offscreen by Pierce or Reavers *Nate Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws *Kathryn Munson - Throat slit offscreen by X-24 with his claws *''Charles Xavier'' - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him *Jackson - Decapitated by X-24 with his claws *Carl - Slashed by X-24 with his claws *Will Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him *'Zander Rice' - Shot in the throat by Wolverine *Donald Pierce - Killed by the combined powers of the mutant children; they telekinetically forced him to the ground, trapped him in grass, froze and electrocuted him. *X-24 - Shot in the head by Laura with an adamantium bullet. *''Logan/Wolverine'' - Impaled on a tree branch by X-24, mortally wounding him as his healing factor wore off due to adamantium poisoning. Category:Film series